Wątek:Shinarei/@comment-5555583-20130819163255
Miała być na Wiki wiadomość, dakara.... Nie mam zielonego (nanodayo) pojęcia od czego zacząć... dlatego też może najpierw DZIĘKUJĘ CI Z CAŁEGO SERCA *trochę lamersko to zabrzmało* Serio, nie wiem jak mam ci podziękować, emowałam godzinę w wannie i nie mogłam się ogarnąć do ładu. Mój zaciesz *kiedy ja ostatnio tak zacieszałam?* sabotuje tylko zamartwianie się *I like this sport, zamartwianie się to moja spaszjaj ability* czy dam radę jakoś ci się odwdzięczyć... TAK, PRZEPRASZAM, ŻE DOPIERO TERAZ PISZĘ, LIST PRZYSZEDŁ ;3 (wszystko było, te kmioty z poczty D: troszeczkę się przygiął rysunek od dołu, ale już przywaliłam opasłymi książkami, mam nadzięję, że będzie ok, tylko kilka mm, więc powinno się przycisknąć, dla dobra poczty *dark aura max level*) Tyle się w związku z tym zadziało, że nawet nie wiem w jaki sposób to opowiedzieć, słowa mnie zawodzą w takich sytuacjach, szczególnie pisane. Ale muszę, kurczę, co to było, streszczając - trolling master level, zasięg zawstydzający Midora, czyli nudna rodzina państwa C strollowana do potęgi... t XD Czyli od początku wypadałoby... no więc tak to się zdarzyło, że to nie ja odebrałam list, tylko moja mama wyszła po niego do listonosza w samych pantsu i mnie ubiegła. I wtedy się zaczęło... Znaczy zaczął wywiad. Inwigilacja :< Nie wiem jak jest u ciebie w domu i ile członkowie rodziny posiadają wiedzy, ale moja rodzina ma baaardzo okrojone info o Wiki i zwrot "Kuroko no Basuke" jest im nieznany. Mówiłam już wcześniej, że spodziewam się najścia listonosza, ale i tak... KTO TO JEST? itp... No i mama z miejsca, że otworzy i się zabiera do koperty, a Maduś kisowym tonem: IYAAAAA!!!! *jak ja to mogę nieświadomie wtryniać* TO MOOOOOOOOOJEEEEE >o<' Mamo, to jest moja prywatna korespondencja! Mama: Więc otwórz *podaje mi* TERAZ. *jak Boga kocham, Dursley'owie z HP* Nie chciałam zbytnio przy mamie na środku przedpokoju *ta jej awersja do anime* i wtedy wyczuła spisek. Próbowałam się wywinąć coś tam odpowiadając... Ale zfailowałam tego questa T^T Obróciło się to na moją niekorzyść, że "w czasach, kiedy tyle mówią o niebezpieczeństwach w sieci bla bla ja rozdaję sobie adres jakimś tam pierwszym lepszym ktosiom" *ileż to ja się musiałam naudowadniać, że ty nie jesteś piereszym lepszym ktośkiem D:* No i przyleciała babcia, jak zwykle niezawodna zarzuciła czymś tam przeczytanym w kolorowych szmatławcach i się zaczęły ich freak outy, mama "O_O Tu coś grzechocze" babcia "otwórz to na podwórku, może to jakaś bomba" itd~~ Więc po przejęciu koperty zaczęłam się przygotowywać mentalnie do otwarcia. Będąc pod ostrzałem pytań: co ja chcę od ludzi, kogo ja dręczę? Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz, ale moja mama jest jaka jest, więc musiałam jej wyłożyć twój życiorys i okazać zdjęcie, aby uwierzyła, że nie jesteś pedo z neta *westchnęła* Kiedy myślałam, że jest bezpiecznie otworzyłam, no i oczywiście mama wyskakuje jak ninja, dostrzega moją minę i "pokaż, pokaż". *z serii wydarzenie roku* Co tam się później działo! Nie wiesz tego, ale ja mam taką przypadłość od dziecka *według mamy to jest psychiczne*, że czy na coś czekam, słucham muzyki, uczę się, jem, jestem zniecierpliwiona, zmartwiona, zadumana, podjarana, wnerwiona, zlagowana... miejsce nie ważne - mam potrzebę zasuwania w to i z powrotem, od ściany do ściany, od brzega do brzega, a dziś w extremum emołszyn - po całej chałupie XD No więc zasuwałam tak czytając, a mama za mną XDDDDD Więc ja jej mówię, że to TE JAPOŃSKIE GŁUPOTY, a ta że nie szkodzi i chce zobaczyć. W końcu się wnerwiłam i jej pokazałam *machnęła z daleka* rysunkiem. DAT REAKSZYN. "To... chłopak??? Kto to? Co on taki krzywy?" *pierwsze spotkanie twarzą w twarz z Sei-chanem* *i Mad bulwersując na dark modzie do granic możliwości z fejsem koloru włosów Sei-chana i będąc jednocześnie tak bardzo Kise* ON NIE JEST KRZYWY!!!!!!!!!! NIE MÓW TAK NA NIEGOOOOOO!!!! Q^Q Mama: Jest krzywy, bo nie mam okularów i pokazuj mi to normalnie... kto to jest? Mad: >////////////////////////////< T-t-to jest mój m... *!!!!!!* MOJA ULUBIONA POSTAĆ z seriii... no wiesz, tej na krórej tłumaczenie czekam co tydzień... i czekam na drugi sezon... >////< *gdybym się urodziła we właściwym świecie tak jakby zięciuuuu - dodała w myślach* Mama: Mamo! Nie było bomby! Idę po okulary... *god why* I czując się, jak jakiś przemytnik musiałam wszystko prócz listu okazać... Chrysta Panie, wyszłam, bo tenszon by mnie zabiło. Potem mama zaczęła się zachwycać jakie to ładne, babcia też, ja łapałam frik ałty buraczane zanim poszłam do siebie do pokoju - pomieszałam i tak chronologię dupa z tym no >////< Prawie stół rodzinny poleciał XD Co tam jeszcze za dialogi były, babcia: "to koleżanka od ciebie ze szkoły?" Mad: "Nie...", "a jaką skończyła szkołę?" Mad: x_x "Podstawówkę?" M&B: *WTH? expresja* Mad: "Tak, chodzi do gimnazjum, ale ma 3 razy taki biust jak wy!!! I ma mózg!" M&B: *WTF???* I po tej niezręcznej ciszy... M&B: O.O x 10000 "Taka młoda, a takie ładne rzeczy potrafi robić..." Babcia się zgłasza do odpowiedzi: To ta, co jej rysowałaś tego kota? *pamiętała, chociaż zapomina zakręcić kranu* I potem mamuś: CO TY JEJ ZROBIŁAŚ??? *robienie z Mad pedo* CO TY TAM WYPISUJESZ, KOGO TY TAM ZGRYWASZ? Jakby wiedziała, że jesteś taka wredna, złośliwa, pyskata, naskakujesz na ludzi albo na odwrót słowem się nie odezwiesz. Te twoje nienormalne wyskoki... Mad: Ale ja tam jestem nor... tak samo nienormalna :< Mama epic spostrzegawczość i nutka zawodu: "Na wszystkim jest TO samooo? :<" *Rei-chin, dałam z siebie wszystko, żeby nie wybuchnąć, jestem z siebie dumna* Dużo się jeszcze działo, potem coś tam o konie gadałam, kisowałam, buraczyłam tak, jak te sztampowe tsundery, aż mi się włosy bardziej zakręciły przy fejsie, tak za mnie para szła XD, wyglądałam jak te pordróby aniołków Botticellego chyba. Ale to nie przez ciebie, tylko Sei-chana, jeszcze te odczyty: Kto to jest Sei cośtam i Madchi...n? Mad: MAMO, NIE KPIJ I NIE KALACZ MOICH NICKÓW, BO ME SERCE TEGO NIE ZNIESIE. I jeszcze wcześniej z aurą OYAKORO zanim pokazałam: Ale się z niej nie śmiej *czyli z ciebie*, nie śmiej się, ,mamo, ty nic nie ogarniasz!!! Ale MOJA SUPER SUROWA MAMA cię pochwaliła (babcia też), a od niej usłyszeć pochwałę, to jak od PiSu coś dobrego na PO. Jeszcze wszystkich pozdrowiłam od ciebie, to już miała zaciesz, że jesteś dobrze wychowana^^ *ja też pozdrawiam twoją rodzinę, może tam nie wiedzą o mojej egzystencji, ale nevermind* I tak to lipnie opisałam, najpierw latałam w pantsu i tunice, potem przegrzały mi się obwody i w samiej bieliźnie *pierwsze spotkanie Sei-chana z moim stanikiem*, na końcu tuląc do piersi zbunkrowałam to w pokoju - to będzie mój skarb, my precious *Gollum mode on* W PIECU TO TY SIĘ ZARAZ MOŻESZ ZNALEŹĆ JAK MI BĘDZIESZ TAK GADAĆ D:< Seicia sobie chyba piernicznę w ramkę, brelok sobie przydzwonię, ale zapomnij, że będę chodzić z tą przypinką przy torbie - pamiętasz co mówiłam o ulubionych kolczykach? - nie narażę jednocześnie breloka i przypinki na moje roztargnienie, przypnę sobie do poduszki ^3^ O ile kluczy, czy portfela nie posiałam nigdy, to moje torby kończyły w różnych miejscach... np. w Narwi T^T W domu jest najbezpieczniej. Dla skarbusiów *sparkluje* Może mam zwalone myślenie, ale potraktuj to jako komplement, bo ja ulubione rzeczy oszczędzam, jak mogę *sukienki ubrane 3 razy, buty ubrane 2 razy itd~~*